


the storm which shook the stables | artwork

by SanversStrong



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Sanvers Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversStrong/pseuds/SanversStrong
Summary: Artwork for "the storm which shook the stables" byTaFuilLiom.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Go read the fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597242/chapters/67512773) if you haven't yet, it's amazing!
> 
> Enjoy the ride! ;)

Before going forward, in case you want to follow along with the fic, here's how this works:

Chapter 1: cover  
Chapter 2: chapter 3 of the fic  
Chapter 3: chapter 8 of the fic  
Chapter 4: chapter 10 of the fic  
Chapter 5: chapter 11 of the fic  
Chapter 6: epilogue


	2. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: this is for chapter 3 of the fic!


	3. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: this is for chapter 8 of the fic!


	4. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: this is for chapter 10 of the fic!


	5. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: this is for chapter 11 of the fic!


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a teaser for an upcoming epilogue!


End file.
